Sensual Punishment
by Mami-Sexual
Summary: Due to unforeseen circumstances Sayaka finds herself in an painful position with her childhood friend and love rival. What will become of Sayaka and Hitomi's relationship?


"Fuck...I can't take much more of this" I cursed under my breath.

The amount of pain I felt was unbearable as my face felt like it was on fire from everything that had just transpired.

Its funny cause in class I always thought I was the strongest... well maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration but I'm pretty tough, heck I've been protecting Madoka since we were little kids fighting anyone who dared to pick on her...in some cases I even fought boys.

So it blew me away to find myself in such a position on the floor in so much pain.

Despite all the pain however I slowly willed my body to move upward.

As I did so I briefly caught a glimpse of a pair of white stockings for an instant before the pain was to much for me to bear and I fond all the strength within my upper body give out on me as I felt my face crash into the floor.

I could vaguely make out a sound of some kind above me that might have been a laugh though I was not sure since I only heard it for an instant

I still could not believe the predicament I was in but before I had a chance to contemplate things any further that voice that I had just heard urged me get up from my position on the floor.

For some reason upon hearing this voice my body began to move instantly as though it was programmed to respond and obey this voice without question.

My eyes slowly made there way up from my position on the floor only to see a pair of brown leather shoes from there my eyes continued to travel upward before my vision once again rested on those pure white stockings.

It was then I felt a sensation of something soft and warm.

I could not help but sigh contently as my body began to relax at the touch as I felt that my blue hair was being played with as I could feel a pair of slender soft fingers rested on the tops of my head

"I wonder if this is how Kyubey feels when he's being petted" I briefly thought to myself as I relaxed into the touch.

As my hair was being caressed softly I could not help but let out a soft moan in pleasure as I moved my eyes upward only she a pair of chocolate brown eyes starring back at me with a gentle smile .

The girl in question had light green hair and pale smooth skin with a petite body type.

"Aww...does that feel good my wittle Sayaka-chian?" Whispered the green haired girl in childish tone of voice.

Never could I have imagined to be in this type of situation with Hitomi.

"I totally let my guard down" I thought to myself briefly as Hitomi just continued to smile at me while her fingers played with my hair.

Though despite the shame I was feeling a part of me did not mind that things turned out this way...I mean Hitomi was a bit harsh at first but she's being pretty nice to me now.

As I think this I proceed to stare into Hitomi's eyes as she plays with my hair taking in all her features.

'She really is a gorgeous girl...its no wonder so many guys give her love letters and want to be with her" I thought to myself in awe as I took in this beautiful specimen of a girl before me.

Hitomi's smile curved slightly as she noticed my eyes focusing more on her.

"You really are quite amusing Sayaka-chian" Hitomi spoke with that same innocent smile still in place.

However despite this smile looking pure and innocent at first glance I noticed a hidden glint of something within her eyes though I could not quite make out what it actually was however looking back I think it could have been something akin to a mischievous look but as quickly as I thought I saw it it disappeared leaving me to wonder if I saw anything there in the first place.

Hitomi proceeded to lean back within what appeared to be some kind of red throne looking chair.

It looked to be quite expensive though that's unsurprising considering how rich Hitomi's family was.

.Hitomi then proceeded to cross her legs giving her the look of princess who was superior to everyone.

It was then I was once again reminded of just what type of position I was currently in.

"Damn it" I cursed under my breath. "How the hell did I lose to Hitomi" I thought as my mind briefly flashed back the events that led to this embarrassing situation I fond myself in.

Hitomi had mentioned randomly to me one day that she had feelings for Kyosuke and that she was going to confess her feelings to him and that if I wanted to do so before she did I would have one day to tell him everything.

At the time I was totally taken aback by everything that had happened.

I mean it was only a day ago that I discovered the awful truth of Soul Gems and the fact that Kyubey had been lieing to us the whole time.

Not mention all that shit I had to go through with that Barbaric Kyoko girl.

So it goes without saying in no way shape or form was I prepared to get hit with this bomb shell of Hitomi wanting to steal Kyosuke away from me though its not like I owned him or anything...but still.

And what made things even more strange was that transfer students involvement in all this.

I mean to be honest I always hated her and felt like it was her fault that Mami died in the first place but here she was actually trying to help me win Kyosuke over and meet Hitomi's challenge for him head on.

Though I never imagined we would actually have an actual duel in order to determine who goes after him.

I also never imagined Hitomi would be as strong as she was in a fight..especially not to the point of actually wining it.

Though the strangest part of all this is the way she won and what took place afterwards as a result...

"Now now Sayaka-chain don't be afraid...come closer" Hitomi whispered softly as I lifted my head from my thoughts and saw Hitomi jester with her hands to show that she wanted me to come closer.

Don't know what it was but my mind became hazy at that moment as I fond myself being urged forward seeing her fingers jester at me to come closer kind of put me in a trance...a trance that I could not break from and without realizing it I fond myself drooling subconsciously as I moved closer to the finger that appeared to guide me toward my destination.

It was as though she was a puppeteer with invisible wires attached to her fingers that willed me forward.

I felt all strength within my body leave me...my mind became blank..it was as though noting else in the world mattered but the girl that was before me.

I could vaguely see some type of look on Hitomi's face akin to a smile but I was so entranced by her fingers that I was unable to see what the look actually was though I would later learn of the smug look Hitomi had during this moment because knew she had me wrapped around her finger as her toy.

I fond myself moving closer as the finger that had been guiding me proceeded to stop its jester and I let out a soft squeak in surprise as I felt my cheek being caressed by Hitomi's fingers with a feeling of gentleness I had no clue my rival was even capable of.

The touch felt wonderful as my mind began to melt...for a brief moment I completely forgot about the circumstances leading up to all this...completely forgot the humiliation I suffered because of this girl.

All I cared about was the wonderful feeling of having her caress my cheeks and I sighed contently and leaned more into her touch.

I heard Hitomi giggle softly as I briefly fond myself sheepishly staring at her face upon hearing her giggle

She had that innocent smile I remember from earlier however just as I was about to close my eyes to bask in the feeling once more the look on Hitomi's face began to change as her smile proceeded to drop and her eyes began to harden as she looked at me and that wonderful touch I had just experienced a moment ago left me and with its absents came a spark of intense pain as Hitomi proceeded to back hand my face and my head jerked to the side but before my mind could register what had just happened fully I then felt another spark of pain as Hitomi proceeded to out right slap me a second later after delivering a back hand which forcefully caused my face to jerk from left to right.

"Gee who know this girl was so strong" I thought briefly as my face hit the floor.

I fond myself glancing at Hitomi's face from my position and the look she gave was that of someone who was extremely bored playing a toy she no longer fond amusing.

Hitomi then proceeded to raise her left hand and I subconsciously flinched on the inside expecting the same stinging sensation I had felt moments ago only instead of Hitomi bringing her hand down as I was expecting her to she proceeded to leave her open right hand in the air as though it was frozen in place.

I fond myself perking up at this thinking that maybe Hitomi would give me break but this proved to be a mistake because as I fond myself focusing on Hitomi's right I was unable to notice Hitomi's left hand being balled up into a fist as I then felt an intense pain that was ten times worse than what I had felt previously.

I fond myself once again attempting to stare at Hitomi from my position on the ground but after only getting a brief glimpse of her bored eyes I fond my vision completely assaulted by her brown leather shoes that proceeded to dig into my face with intense force.

I can only assume she must be putting the entire weight of her leg behind her foot into my face as she proceeded to rub and twist her foot in different directions as her shoe firmly planted itself onto my face before that same foot was lifted off only to come crashing back down with force a second later.

Though this did not hurt as badly as her previous assaults it was still enough force to push my head back..

Without warning Hitomi proceeded to lift her foot to the side and smacked it across my face.

I proceeded to lift myself off the ground after recovering from the shock of it all and Hitomi proceeded to lean forward in the chair she was sitting in and proceeded to open her legs.

She then patted at her private area aka sweet spot jestering for me to come closer to it.

Without thinking I fond myself nodding in obedience as I once again fond myself in a trance and though every part of my brain was screaming at me and telling me this was a trap I proceeded to ignore all the warning signs within my head and just as I was a few centimeters away from Hitomi's crouch did I feel a sharp pain connect with my right cheek.

As my face fond itself completely jerk to the side I was able to see a glimpse of Hitomi's open pawn and a smug look adorning her face as I looked on at her in confusion.

Hitomi only smiled in innocence as she once again patted her crouch with her eyes closed and gestured for me to come close to it once again.

And once again because I'm an idiot I obeyed and proceed to once again move in the direction of her crutch only to once again have my face assaulted with her brown leather shoe.

Hitomi then proceeded to pat her crouch a third time but I knew better than to fall for it so I proceeded to shake my head already knowing what would happen to me if I obeyed her wishes.

Hitomi's smile dropped as she took notice of that fact that I had not moved an inch from where I was.

It was from here Hitomi jestered with a hard pat to her crutch which was almost as though she was saying that I was to do what I was told,

I once again shook my head...it was as though my mind was trying to protect my body from Hitomi's wrath since it knew what would happen if I got close to her again.

Hitomi once again gave her crutch a hard pat as I shook my head in defiance

Hitomi proceeded to get off her chair before I knew what hit me the tips of her leather shoes fond themselves jammed into my mouth as my taste buds where greeted with the texture of leather.

Before i knew it my head fond itself being tilted back as Hitomi aimed her leg upward and brought her foot back down onto my face with force and proceeded to smash my face in several times.

Needless to say it hurt like hell and with each stomp I could feel more and more of her weight being applied.

It was it was like she was knocking on a door though in this case she was knocking on my face.

I looked up from my position on the ground only to see Hitomi's angry face as she proceeded to strike me once again with her in closed right hand relentless pounding at my face several times.

Hitomi then took her right hand and held my face from its jaw and made lip movement of opening and closing her mouth several times and looking at me expectantly.

At this point my face was in so much pain and I held no desire or will to resist her so I proceeded to open my mouth and Hitomi proceeded to put

what appeared to be rocks within it..

Slowly she placed one..then two...then three...then I felt the force of her familiar closed fist as my head jerked back and seconds later I felt the impact of her brown leather shoes force itself down on my face.

She jestered me to come back up to her face with a smile and I stupidly obeyed.

She then held my face in place with her left hand and with her right hand she gestured something with her fingers.

And then proceeded to slap me hard to enough to force my face on the floor.

She then lifted my face back up again with a serious face expression and proceeded to put those rocks back in my mouth while jestering a number with her other hand and as I looked at the hand that was jestering I felt her fist collide with my face once again as the rocks in my mouth flew out and my face hit the floor.

Hitomi then brought her foot down on my face and proceeded to stomp me down.

She then jestered me back up to my feet and proceeded to strike at my face with right and left hooks alternating continuously from left to right as though she was some type of boxer or MMA fighter.

With each strike my mind played flash backs of everything that had transpired leading up to this...

Tears began to stream from my face and it was at this point during all of Hitomi's relentless blows that I fond my vision getting darker and darker until everything went completely black.

All I remember seeing in the end was Hitomi's smug look as I fell into darkness.


End file.
